Elevated levels of blood cholesterol and blood lipids are conditions which are believed related to the onset of arteriosclerosis. Thus, compounds capable of reducing the levels of these blood constituents are recognized as potentially useful antiarteriosclerotic agents.
The compounds of the present invention are useful as anti-arteriosclerotic agents and are capable of elevating the high density lipoprotein fraction of cholesterol (HDL-C), and this effect is known to lower the risk factor of coronary heart disease (Gordon, T. et al, High Density Lipoprotein as a Protective Factor Against Coronary Heart Disease, May 1977, The American Journal of Medicine, Vol. 62, pp. 707-714). There is strong support for the concept that induced lowering of LDL will reduce the risk for coronary heart disease in hypocholesteremic patients (JAMA 251: 361 and 365, 1984). Certain compounds of the invention also are able to reduce the low density lipoprotein fraction of cholesterol (LDL-cholesterol), thus further reducing the risk factor of coronary heart disease.
British Application No. 2,082,569 discloses certain phthalimides used as antiarrhythmic agents and local anesthetics.
Japanese Application No. 56/15773 covers phthalimide derivatives which exhibit anticomplement activity.